As Strong as Wisteria
by Keep Calm and Be Ninja
Summary: Losing everything was hard enough. Moving in with relatives from so far away difficult still. But getting dragged into the Feudal Era? That was a bit of a stretch. Seina Fujino is the cousin of Kagome Higurashi, and accidentally gets dragged into the Feudal Era with her. But why? Why does the well accept her? Will she be able to handle so many major changes in her life?
1. Major Changes

**As Strong as Wisteria**

**Chapter 1: Major Changes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beautiful by Ayaka.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kagome! Remember your cousins are finally coming to stay with us this evening!" The gentle voice of Higurashi Rui called out to her teenage daughter.

The beautiful ravenette smiled happily from the kitchen, readying breakfast. It was a lazy Saturday morning-she decided to stay in her pajamas.

"Okay! I'll get the guest bedroom ready after breakfast!" She called back.

Kagome was excited to see her adored cousins after so long, but just wished it was under better circumstances. Needless to say, the thought excited her.

She had two cousins: Both girls, one older and one younger. The older cousin was only a couple of months older than her, and they'd grown to have a remarkable relationship.

Thankfully, Auntie Narumi agreed to arrange frequent visits to Tokyo, despite living in Kitakyushu-a populous city located in Fukuoka Prefecture, Kyushu. And due to the visits, the younger cousin, who was a year younger than Souta, grew to have a friendly relationship with him.

A pang throbbed at her heart. Auntie...

"Thank you dear! And make sure to check and see if Souta really did clean up his room or not. I have to leave for the port in an hour. It's a bit of a drive."

"Okay, mom!" Kagome replied, thoughts beginning to pop up into her head.

What if her cousins didn't like her anymore? What if they didn't want to talk to them? What if they tried running away or something? What if...

There were too many what-ifs scrolling through her mind, so the ravenette simply pushed them to the back, focusing on making tamagoyaki, hand-sized bowls of rice, miso and various small side dishes not excluding tsukemono pickles, grated daikon radish, and nori.

Unfortunately she forgot to go buy some salmon or mackerel for broiled fish the other day with her mother, who also forgot much to their disappointment.

Broiled fish in the morning was delicious.

Savory aromas wafted through the house, eventually luring her younger brother down from his room, where he was most likely hiding out with the intent to play video games the majority of the day.

"Mmm, smells great Sis!" Souta complimented as he plopped down onto his designated chair at the table.

Kagome edged a bright smile. "Thanks, Souta! But don't think you're getting out of helping bring it all over to the table!"

He groaned, easing himself out of the chair to aid in the tedious task. It was worth it, though. Kagome's cooking had gotten exponentially better, despite a few burnt dishes along the way.

"Jii-chan, breakfast!" The teenager raised her voice.

Grumblings from her grandfather were a result as the old man sat down at the table, ready for food.

The reason the ravenette was cooking breakfast instead of her beloved mother was because she felt she should allow Mama Higurashi some alone time to mourn.

She couldn't imagine the pain her mother was going through, yet somehow the kind woman managed to smile at her children as if every day was happy and sunny.

Right.

Food.

It was already 11, and her mother still needed to eat before getting ready to head to the port. It was roughly a 3 hour drive depending on traffic, considering they weren't as close to the water, but since her cousins were coming via ferry, it was necessary.

After all, the poor girls couldn't afford airfare or driving there (legally).

Kagome sat there, chopsticks at the ready beside her brother and grandpa.

"Itadakimasu!" They cheered before digging into the meal.

"Mom, make sure to grab some of the food before you leave!" The teenager requested.

"Sure, honey." Higurashi Rui answered from upstairs.

The ravenette eagerly stuffed her mouth full of tamagoyaki and rice, thoughts wandering to her dear cousins that would arrive in a few hours.

"Did you know that grain and fish misos have been manufactured in Japan since the Neolithic era? They're called 'Joumon miso', and the earliest form of miso is known as Hishio. It has been theorized that Hishio and other fermented soy-based foods made their way into Japan around the same time as Buddhism, which was in the 6th century AD..." Her grandpa began, instructing the already bored children about the history of miso soup.

* * *

**With Mama Higurashi, 3 hours later**

Rui Higurashi had just reached the port, already scanning the mass of bodies spilling out from the incoming ferry. She hurriedly got out of her car, making sure the doors were locked first, and jogged as best she could in 2 1/2 inch heels, which clacked against the hard ground.

Peeking out over the heads of many, she finally spotted a familiar head of long dark chocolate with layered bangs.

Waving a hand, she forced a smile. "Over here, Seina! Risa!"

The former lifted her head, finally taking notice of Rui's presence. Her face was pallid, gaunt from lack of eating and definite bags under her eyelids. Nevertheless, her mystical dark brown orbs twinkled against the rays of the early afternoon sun. A small wave was returned, though lacking energy.

The wind started picking up, carrying the salty scent of the ocean with it. Waves in the ocean were on the calm side, occasionally crashing against the port a bit harder and sending small sprays of seawater at people's feet.

Once Seina had reached her aunt with her younger sister in hand, the trio began to walk back to Rui's car.

"So, how are you dears?" The concerned woman inquired, searching her nieces' faces.

She didn't really need to ask to know. It was clear to her Seina hadn't been taking very good care of herself.

Lips chapped, cheeks sunken in, her slightly revealed neckline showing very prominent clavicles and her collarbone, and the ever present bags under her eyes. The way she walked made her look as if she was possessed.

At least little Risa looked healthy. There was a sad glint in her dulled eyes, but she looked well-fed, well-rested and overall...well, healthy. That was a relief. It meant Seina had made sure to look after her, and that they weren't separated during their time with child services.

"Fine." Came the surprisingly strong reply.

Ah, yes. She probably inherited it from her mother. Rui knew for a fact that her sister Narumi always had a very impressive endurance, and never liked showing weakness. Especially in front of her family.

She sent the teenage girl a worried gaze. "Have you been eating enough?"

"Yeah." Seina forced a smile, stopping behind Rui's car so she could unload her and Risa's bags into the back.

She was wearing a simple white v-neck and denim shorts, topped off with the prized necklace given to her by her parents and flip flops. Her long ebony hair was pulled back into a fishtail braid, leaving her layered bangs in front.

"Here, let me take that. You should get some rest in the car." Mama Higurashi insisted, trying to take the bags from her.

But the girl simply shook her head, a small smile on her face. "No, it's okay Auntie. I'm not the only one having a hard time dealing with this. I can take care of my own baggage."

She was surprisingly able, despite her unhealthily thinning frame.

Suddenly Rui found her legs being squeezed by a pair of small arms. Looking down, Risa was holding onto her aunt for dear life.

"I missed you Auntie Rui!" She exclaimed, pressing her small head against her.

The seven-year-old was in a yellow summer dress with a thin white cardigan and white sandals. White sunflowers decorated the dress.

Mama Higurashi knelt down to the girl, wrapping her arms around her in a loving embrace.

"I've missed you too, Risa. And I promise you, I'll do my best to make sure you and your sister are happy living with me and my children."

The girl lifted her head excitedly to her aunt. "So I'll get to see Souta?"

Her aunt laughed. "Yes, you'll get to see Souta. And Kagome, too."

"Yay!" Risa cheered as Rui led her into the backseat of her car with a smile.

The trunk slammed shut, signaling Seina had finished loading it up with their things. The teenager took shotgun, sitting in the front tiredly beside her aunt.

It was a 3-hour drive back, so Rui finally got the two of them to take a nap while they drove. Seeing Seina's eyelids close, her breathing becoming relaxed, sent a small wave of relief over the grieving aunt.

Tears welled up in her eyes, though she was quiet about them as to not awake her nieces. She loved her sister Narumi very much. Sure, they lived in two different cities, but they stayed on good terms for the most part. Rui had so many things she'd wanted to tell her sister, to apologize for the fight they had a week before she...she died.

It was a stupid fight, too. So stupid she didn't even remember what it was about.

Usually Mama Higurashi was a very happy, calm and supportive person, but when it came to her sister, sometimes they got into arguments. It was a natural part of having a sister. There would be fights and times both of them wished they'd never contacted each other in the first place.

However no matter how many fights Rui got into with Narumi, she never hated her. Yes, she got frustrated sometimes and revealed sides of herself she usually kept hidden, but she without a doubt loved her sister.

And now, she was gone forever.

As was her husband, Yoichi. Mama Higurashi considered him a brother, and he was such a good man, husband and father. Now he wouldn't be able to see Risa grow up, to protect Seina from boys, to walk his girls down the aisle.

She promised to her deceased sister and brother-in-law that she would care for their children like her own. Rui would see to it they grew up to become kind-hearted, considerate, wonderful women. It was the least she could do.

The mother and caring aunt had been told frequently that she endlessly surprised people with her words of wisdom and actions.

At that moment, while mourning for her beloved sister and brother-in-law, she surprised herself. She found clarity, determination, and a renewed fiery spark within her soul.

* * *

**Normal POV-3 hours later**

It was about 6 PM when Mama Higurashi finally pulled into the driveway. The sudden stop awoke Seina, but Risa remained blissfully asleep.

The teen hopped out of the car, grabbing all of the bags from the trunk and appeared conflicted about whether or not she should rouse her little sister from her deep slumber.

Rui, thankfully, intervened. "I'll carry Risa since you're taking the bags, okay Seina?"

Seina nodded, still half-asleep with bleary eyes. She stumbled slightly as she made her way towards the front door behind her aunt.

_"This place reminds me of home..." _The teen thought drearily.

The home she didn't have anymore. The home that was part of a shrine that no longer existed.

Rui fished out her keys, unlocking the front door and calling out to her children and father-in-law to alert them of her presence.

"Kids, Jii-chan, I'm home! Seina and Risa are with me!"

The thundering of feet slapping against stairs filled the room as Kagome and Souta dashed down to the entranceway before Seina could blink. And then somehow she was crushed in a hug by her only female cousin.

"Seina-chan! It's so great to see you! It's been forever!" Kagome cheerily exclaimed.

Unfortunately, Seina wasn't in a cheery mood.

She awkwardly patted her cousin's back, wondering how the hug was possible considering she was up to her chin in baggage.

"Here, I'll take your luggage!" The ravenette offered, but Seina swiftly evaded her.

"No, it's okay. I've got it. Just show me to the room if that's alright." She replied.

"I'll put Risa in her new bed." Rui stated, the first one to go up the flight of stairs.

Before Seina could follow, an old man walked up to her. A smile crept onto her face despite herself. Even though Jii-chan wasn't her actual grandfather, he had always been kind to her, and was really the only actual grandparent she'd ever known. Her own grandparents died before she was born.

"Hello Jii-chan, how are you? The back doing okay?" She asked as the old man laughed.

"It's as good as ever!" He answered, striking a pose only to have his back make cracking sounds.

Immediately he was hunched over, groaning in obvious agony.

Seina sweatdropped, unsure if he even desired any help. "Er...Jii-chan? Do you need any help?"

"No, no. I'll be alright!" Jii-chan quickly recovered.

Smile still lingering, Seina set the bags down to pull out a couple of containers from her knapsack.

"Here. It's poultices I made from the herbs that survived back at my house. I got a lot of help from mom, though. I was making them for the next time we were planning to visit, which was coincidentally the next week until...you know, the fire happened. One of them's a special remedy for back pain, and the other is a powerful muscle relaxant that you rub onto the designated area with a cloth."

Tears of gratitude were practically streaming down Jii-chan's face in rivers as he accepted the medicine.

"Oh, thank you! Such a considerate gift, I'm deeply touched. I will always consider you my granddaughter! At least you actually appreciate my history lessons." He added, shooting Kagome and Souta a knowing glare.

They smiled innocently in response.

Seina laughed softly. "Well, I'm a sucker for interesting tales. You never know what could've happened back in the Feudal Era, after all."

Jii-chan's eyes brightened. "Indeed! In fact I have a particular lesson of interest-"

"-Sorry Jii-chan, but if it's alright I'd like to go unpack. It was a long ride from Kyushu and the drive here, and I want to get it over with before I'm too tired..." The teen gazed at him apologetically.

The grandpa waved a hand. "Go on, I understand it's been hard for you."

She heard him muttering about teenagers having less energy than an old man while walking away, though.

_"Rather rude, but he's kinda right...where did my endurance go?" _The brunette pondered.

Picking up her bags again, Seina trudged upstairs to the guest room she and her sister were sharing, dropping the bags onto the center of the floor.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Kagome asked as her mother laid Risa down onto her bed.

Seina opened her mouth, about to tell off her cousin, but it would come out as uncivil and she really needed the help. There were three bags total because she and her sister refused to let go of any possessions that survived the fire.

"Yeah, thanks."

It was a rather spacious guest room, big enough for two twin-sized beds, two dressers, a couple of shelves, a desk and a built-in closet on both sides. The walls were painted light blue with a slightly darker ceiling.

The two teenagers got to work, filling up every available inch of space with clothes, sentimental items and schoolwork. Items used for hygiene were placed in the bathroom next door.

Most of what Seina and Risa had were newly bought, considering only a couple of their shirts survived. It was one of the few things child services was able to accomplish.

Once they were done, it was already 9.

Something that bothered Seina was that most of the furnishings looked brand new. She had a sneaking suspicion they purchased it all to make it easier for them to adjust, and so that they'd have enough storage, but...well, she always felt uncomfortable when people she was familiar with bought so many things for her.

"Phew! Wow, that took longer than I thought." Kagome smiled.

Seina wished she was more like her cousin-so pure-hearted (granted a bit naive) and upbeat. It would take her a while to truly get over her parents' deaths.

"Seina! Kagome! Dinner's ready! Try and wake Risa if you can!" Rui called from downstairs.

"Okay, mom!" The ravenette replied.

Her eyes went back to her beloved cousin. "Did you want to wake up Risa?"

The brunette glanced at her younger sister. "Yeah. She sleeps like a rock but I finally figured out a way to get her up. We'll meet you downstairs. Is there even enough room at the table?"

Kagome giggled. "Yup! We could probably squeeze in an extra person!"

She then left the room, much to Seina's relief. She liked Kagome, but sometimes her desire to remain friends, or 'good cousins', grated on her nerves considering how hard the girl tried. She wasn't like Kagome-all giggly, happy and bubbly. Seina had her moments, but for the most part she was a calm, collected individual. Too much...girlyness overwhelmed her.

She just couldn't deal with it. Kagome had even painted her room _pink_. Granted, it was pale, shell pink, but it was still too much pink for her own tastes.

Poking Risa's cheek, Seina whispered, "The kappas are here for you."

Instantly the little girl jolted awake, eyes flashing in fear. "No! Don't let them drown me!"

Her honey-brown irises finally landed on her amused sister. An angered huff escaped her lips. "Nee-chan! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?!"

Risa hopped off her bed, glaring at the taller girl who was near laughter.

"As many as it takes for me to find another way to wake you up, which hasn't been that successful," Seina answered. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

"Really? I'm starving!" Risa exclaimed, dashing down the stairs with a ravenous glint in her eyes.

It was then the brunette realized she was quite famished as well. Mouthwatering aromas drew Seina down to the dining room, seeing everyone already seated and ready to dig in. She sat down in her designated seat between Souta and her sister.

Seina couldn't remember how long it'd been since she'd had an ichijyu-sansai styled dinner. The soup was spicy pork miso, with side dishes of grilled chicken, genmai, nikujaga, nori, and sunamono. It looked heavenly.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone chanted in unison before beginning to eat their delicious meal.

"Thank you for the food, Rui oba-san. It's amazing." Seina smiled, slowly nibbling at her grilled chicken and sunamono.

Ever since the fire, seeing everything get swept up into skin-burning flames, she didn't have much of an appetite. Every time she started eating, flashbacks occurred and guilt consumed her. It was survivor's guilt, but she still felt responsible as the eldest sibling.

Risa was stuffing her face with genmai and nikujaga.

"Yesh, it's very good!" She agreed with her mouth full of stew.

Mama Higurashi smiled happily. "I'm glad you both like it."

"Kaa-chan made us wait for you guys. I'm glad you finally came downstairs, I'm _starving_!" Souta groaned, heartily partaking in the spicy pork miso and nori.

"_Souta!_" Kagome chided lightly.

"Sorry for the wait." Seina sincerely apologized.

"It's fine! We're eating now, aren't we?" The boy grinned.

"Did you know that cucumbers are favored most highly by kappas in folklore? It's said that in feudal times, people would toss cucumbers into supposed kappa-infested rivers so they could bathe-" Jii-chan began while eating his sunamono, only to be interrupted by Risa.

"Noo! No kappas! Now I hate cucumbers!" The child whined, pushing away her sunamono.

"Jii-chan, look what you did." Kagome sighed.

"Huh? What did I do?" Jii-chan scowled.

"Now you've got her hating cucumbers." Souta stated almost as a reprobate.

Jii-chan gazed at the terrified girl in despair.

Seina glared at her. "You're not going to be impolite and refuse to finish eating Oba-san's yummy cooking, are you?"

Risa slowly calmed down, staring at her lap in shame. "No..."

"Then take back your sunamono and finish eating it." Her sister warned.

Reluctantly Risa took back her plate of sunamono, eating it as quickly as possible to get it out of the way. She cleared her plate under a minute flat.

The Higurashis stared at the sisters in amazement.

"Wow...how'd you do that?" Kagome queried to the younger sister.

"Practice!" Risa beamed, proud of her accomplishment.

"I convinced her that the best way to eat a food she didn't like, especially one served by a guest, was to eat it as quickly as possible so it'd be out of the way." Seina elaborated.

"That's awesome!" Souta exclaimed, intrigued by his cousin's skill.

After dinner, Seina and Risa got ready for bed, exhausted by the long trip. Bidding everyone goodnight, they tiredly headed to their beds.

Shutting the door, Risa and Seina plopped down onto their beds, snuggling up underneath the thin layers of blankets. Summer was drawing to a close, but it was still so hot.

"Hey, Nee-chan..."

"Hn?"

"Do you think we'll be happy here?"

"I don't have clairvoyance, Risa. That's something we'll have to see in time."

"What's clairvoyance?"

"It's the same thing as seeing the future, having a sixth sense, et cetera. Go to sleep." Seina answered, already half-asleep.

"Oh."

Just as the teen was about to sleep, a sniffle kept her awake.

Sighing through her nose, she crawled over onto her younger sister's bed, enveloping Risa into a hug that she quickly reciprocated.

"I...I miss Papa and Mama." The girl whimpered.

"I miss them too."

"Can you...sing me Mama's song? It helps me sleep."

Those words strained at Seina's heart. She was nearly positive that if she sang her mother's song, she'd break down crying.

_"No. I have to keep it together. For Risa." _She told herself mentally.

"I just want to hear you singing so softly  
The tears you shed on that day, you won't see it  
But what will come is laughter

There's a gentle breeze in an empty heart  
It hurts when your heart is regretting love

You grow up and it's enough to be timid,  
Because you have to believe me that you will be able to walk

I embrace and overcome the loss I had  
I wish for happiness so that you could laugh,  
In this shining world"

Already halfway through the song, Seina immediately stopped when her sister drifted off to sleep. Her breathing ragged, the teen placed Risa back down onto her bed, tucking her in.

She lied awake in her own bed, on her side facing the wall, tears dripping down her face that was contorted in misery.

_"I will never forget this pain." _

* * *

A/N: Yeah, kinda angsty I know. Not much happening except Seina and Risa coming to the Higurashi household, but for them it was a major change they have to live with now. Sorry about that :P Please review, favorite and follow! ^^

Terms- Nikujaga: Meat and Potato Stew  
Sunamono: Cucumber Salad  
Genmai: Brown Rice  
Nori: Edible seaweed  
Tamagoyaki: A type of Japanese omelette that involves rolling together several layers of egg.  
Ichijyu-Sansai: One soup, three dishes with rice-styled dinner.  
Oba-san: Aunt  
Nee-chan: Older sister (familiar)


	2. Like A Water Lily

**As Strong as Wisteria**

**Chapter 2: Like a Water Lily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just Seina and Risa, and their parents. If I did, Kagome would actually learn from her mistakes and not be so brash throughout the entire series. There's barely any development in her character, and she even tricks Inuyasha into putting on the Sacred Beads again because she was afraid he'd 'run away' or some other crap. He deserved freedom in my opinion-Kagome had no right to take that choice from him. Kikyo is a better person than her, and she's basically already dead.**

Fujino=wisteria field

Seina=star + nara?

Risa=sand of the village

Tou-chan=informal way to say father

Kaa-chan=informal way to say mother

* * *

It was difficult the first several weeks, as late July turned into early August. Another flip of the calendar, a new month. If only it were that easy with emotions. To just flick them on and off like a switch would be such a blessing.

Seina was content waking up, sometimes cooking breakfast with few successful attempts and later making bentos for everyone (which was significantly easier), listening to Jii-chan's historic tales, hanging out with Kagome (to an extent), and seeing Risa so happy playing with Souta.

But it just felt...wrong.

It felt wrong to be at the Higurashi Shrine. It felt wrong that Rui oba-san had to take care of herself and her sister from this point on. To her, being there was almost criminally wrong. Like she had broken some kind of incredibly important law.

She still barely ate, barely kept herself presentable, but did in order to keep up appearances that she was well and healthy. Her oba-san always tried to make her eat more, but Seina never had much of an appetite.

The brunette kept seeing everything get eaten up by those flesh-melting flames, seeing her parents trapped in their own home, narrowly dragging Risa out a window from a makeshift rope that she made from her bedsheets. She kept seeing her parents when she went back in to see if they were okay, despite the oncoming fire heading towards her room.

She kept seeing them die.

They were screaming at her to leave, to get out and keep Risa safe. But she had to go back and try to save them. They were her _parents_, why wouldn't she try to save them? Though what could a fourteen-year-old do that adults couldn't? Seina's mother had gotten pinned underneath a piece of ceiling that had collapsed, and her father stayed behind to pull her out.

But neither of them made it. Seina saw the first few minutes of it.

Flames were licking at their bodies, hungrily enveloping their beings as their agonized screams mingled with the roars of the fire.

It was the most horrific scene she'd ever witnessed, and the constant reminders caused her to lose her appetite every time a meal was placed in front of her. Seina could have sworn there was another figure amongst the smothering flames, watching them, watching her parents die. But she couldn't be sure-for all she knew she was hallucinating.

Mama Higurashi insisted on getting them new backpacks as well as uniforms for school, which would start in a month's time. But Seina denied her assistance, instead looking for part-time jobs so she could buy it herself. Her parents had her stated as the first to inherit their fortunes in their wills, and said they set some aside for Risa when she came of age. However, she wasn't eighteen yet, therefore Seina couldn't access their money.

It was baffling to think things like that-inheriting her parents' money, and other things stated in their wills. Rui was arranging the funerals, which apparently took a while. Seina didn't really want to do it, so she readily agreed for her aunt to take over.

Job-hunting, at least locally, wasn't as hard as she'd imagine. Perhaps it was because in Tokyo, everyone was so busy and there were so many people, similar to the big city in Kitakyushu. She babysat on mondays in the late afternoon for a single working mom, and got a part-time job at a cafe nearby, where she worked wednesday afternoons and friday evenings.

Rui, to say the least, wasn't pleased. She went ahead and bought Risa her uniform, because she knew Seina couldn't cover the cost for both her own and her sister's uniforms, school supplies and backpacks no matter how hard she worked.

Seina didn't complain. She wanted the best for her imouto, but some things she just couldn't provide. The brunette thanked her aunt profusely and promised to pay her back, but that just earned her a scornful look from Mama Higurashi and a scary lecture about how she shouldn't take everything upon herself.

Today was thursday, which meant she didn't have work. So, she passed the time in her cool, air-conditioned room.

Unlike her bubbly cousin who loved to pass the time chatting with friends over the phone and shopping, Seina preferred to quietly read in the confinements of her room or draw in her sketchpad.

Reading stories were a way of escaping reality for her, as was drawing. It relaxed her senses, pulling out her creativity. She loved doing both-granted she wasn't the best artist in the world-but she'd vastly improved over the years. Writing alongside reading fulfilled her fantasies inspired by what she read.

It distracted her from the reality of her situation.

She was an orphan now. Her parents were gone forever, leaving her and her aunt to take care of Risa. Why? What had she ever done to deserve this?

Seina paused in her sketch, pencil freezing in the midst of a flurry of curves and lines. She gripped it so tightly it cracked a little.

_"What am I thinking? Why did I deserve this? Way to be selfish, Seina...Risa's suffering, too. And whatever happens, happens for a reason...even if what happens is so extremely painful it physically hurts...I have to believe there's a silver lining. I have to believe it gets better...because if I don't, who will? I need to stay strong for Risa." _

Her eyes roved over her unfinished drawing-an anime portrait of her mother. She'd gotten the jawline and hairline completed, just touching on the nose after completing the eyes-those kind, gentle, laughing eyes she'd never see again except for pictures and her sketches. Wisteria flowers decorated the background, accentuating her mother's beauty.

_"Look Seina-the wisteria flowers are in bloom!" Narumi exclaimed, marveling at the vines of lovely purple flowers they'd grown as a tree near the Fujino Shrine-acting as a visual for the meaning of their family name._

_She was wearing a light blue summer dress with pure white trim, long flowing hair down except the parts framing her face, which was tied back. A white shawl was draped around her thin form, the translucent fabric adding a sense of elegance._

_The wisteria trees were one of their attractions, like the sacred pond rumored to have been purified by powerful priestesses long ago and used for healing, but they also did festivals like the annual Star Festival, a local Cherry Blossom festival, and a Lantern Festival-despite there already being a lantern festival in Nagasaki, her parents made business since not everyone in Kitakyushu bothered to drive about two hours just for the festival held in Nagasaki. _

_T__here were other smaller festivals they held that people loved to go to, so they made a decent living. However, it helped that Narumi was a doctor-her salary definitely helped._

_Little Seina, only five at the time, gazed up at them in confusion. "Kaa-chan, Papa told me that wisteria is mean-that they overtake and choke out other plants to grow more, and that they have to be kept away from the shrine because it'd take over the house. Why do you love them so much?"_

_Narumi's warm gentle eyes, colored a mysterious rich brown, locked onto hers. "Even though wisteria can do that, they're so beautiful and strong. They can thrive in the most dismal conditions, and especially under full sun. Wisteria needs some kind of support to grow, but they can also grow on their own. These plants survive and adapt, always working hard to stay alive and keep growing. Not only are they pretty, but they are also hardy. Sometimes, when I'm in a difficult situation, I think of these flowers and work harder, like them. And look at how they changed the trees-they're much prettier now, aren't they?"_

_Seina nodded her head._

_"Wisteria can give normal things beauty. From that I act kind to others, to give them a sense of beauty, whether it be on the inside or outside. That is why I love wisteria, my dear."_

_Big, dark eyes lit up with fascination and childish animation. "Wow! I didn't know that, Papa never told me!"_

_Seina looked at the lovely wisteria trees. They had four total: One white, one pink, one purple and one violet. They'd bought one of each color to give their shrine some eye-catching variety. They'd been planted at places spaced a little away from the shrine itself, but people could still walk around and gaze at them._

_A big grin filled her countenance. "I'll love wisteria, too! And I'll be strong just like them!"_

Seina's lips dropped into a disgruntled frown, shutting her sketchbook closed and tossing it onto her bed.

_"I won't...I can't think about her right now. Because at this moment, I'm so consumed and overwhelmed with so many different thoughts and worries, I want to ask her...what I should do. And it hurts, since I know I can't ever again." _

The teen's fingers became entangled in her head of dark chocolate brown hair, eventually freeing it of the fishtail braid she'd had it in.

"Maybe I was too comfortable with my life...to really think about what would happen if kaa-chan and tou-chan were to disappear from it. What I'd do, how I'd take care of Risa. It's so hard, even with Rui oba-san here to help...I feel like I was dropped into the deepest part of the ocean, sinking deeper and deeper to the point where all I can do is flounder, struggling to breathe as my lungs burn for air."

Seina, in all honesty, feared being in the deep ocean. She could handle swimming pools, and she'd learned how to swim from Kagome, but she found the ocean frightening.

It was dark and ominous, with tons of mysterious creatures lurking below in the shady depths. The brunette was terrified at the thought that one day, she'd get drowned by some tentacle wrapping around her leg, suckers digging at her skin and never be seen again.

Then her thoughts went astray, pondering about her latest, longest and greatest fears: The ocean, spiders, getting mugged...

She'd been scarred for life by seeing her parents die, but did she fear fire now? Seina still saw it as a necessity: a source of heat, a way to cook food, sometimes even cauterize wounds.

The brunette had always admired fire-she'd sit before the fireplace, getting lost in the crackling flames of orange, yellow and blue. It was so beautiful-mesmerizing, even-yet could cause so much harm. Out of all the nature elements, Seina found fire to be the most complicated.

Was she supposed to hate it? Shriek whenever a candle was lit? Shy away from bonfires? Sit the farthest away from the fireplace?

No, that wasn't her. If there was a candle lit, she'd probably remain calm, though she'd keep an eye on it just in case. Bonfires, perhaps, would be a little more alarming, but she'd still keep her sanity. Fireplaces were the least of her worries, too.

Now, if someone was waving fire in front of her somehow, she'd most likely lose it. Or if a house was on fire...

"Hey, Seina-chan!" A cheery, feminine voice exclaimed, startling the teen so immensely she fell out of her chair with a _thump_.

Kagome stared at her cousin in surprise. "Ah...are you okay?"

A vein bulged on said brunette's forehead as she gripped the built-in desk to hoist herself up. "Just peachy. Would you mind knocking before entering? I was lost in thought."

The raven-haired beauty blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah, sure. I'm so sorry!"

"Nevermind-it's already passed. What's done is done. Anyways, what did you barge in to tell me?"

Instantly Kagome's light brown eyes lit up. "Oh, right! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and my friends to go shopping! You could finally meet them, and it'd be a nice change in scenery."

Seina fully stood, arms crossed over her chest in contemplation. She could only handle her cousin so much-that boundless energy she always emitted tired her out constantly. But it'd be a good idea to start making friends; better have more allies than enemies. That had been her motto in school.

_"Agh, what if they're more nosey than Kagome, though? I don't think I can stay patient around people like that...but since Kagome's so popular in her school, I have to meet them so I'd have a better chance once I start going there..."_

"Okay, sure. Let's go." She finally decided, grabbing her wallet and knapsack.

Kagome glanced her over. "Are you sure you don't want to wear something a little more...feminine?"

The brunette's eye involuntarily twitched in irritation. She was wearing a soft peach tanktop, her necklace, and knee-length denim shorts.

"I'm not wearing a skirt." She replied flatly.

Honestly, the teen was sick of the way girls were expected to wear short, skimpy skirts and shirts that showed cleavage. That wasn't all there was to females, and if being a rebel was what it took to change things, then she'd be a rebel.

Kagome waved her hands frantically. "Oh, no, it's not that I'm trying to force you to wear something you hate, it's just..."

Seina walked over to her cousin. She was taller than her by several inches, considering Kagome was only 5'2 and she was 5'5. Seina was proud to admit she'd inherited her height from her mother, who'd been unusually tall. So she had to look down at her month younger relative.

"I understand-first impressions and all that. But this is me, 'Gome-chan. I'm going to show them who I am, how I dress, how I act. I hate wearing skirts-especially ones with no leggings. And today is hot, so I wanted to wear something cool but comfortable. I'm sorry if this upsets you."

The ravenette's flustered expression melted away, leaving instead one of inspiration and warmth. "It doesn't upset me at all! Actually, you make an amazing point...I'd like them to see the real you, all of it. From clothes to hair to personality: everything about you. I should be apologizing-I felt a little nervous and insecure about what they'd say about you. Two of them are pretty nosey when they want to be."

Seina broke out into a gentle smile, pale pink lips curving upwards. "That just means they're outspoken! Now I'm actually looking forward to meeting them a little more."

_"Total lie."_

Kagome beamed cheerfully, linking her arm with her cousin's and traipsing down the stairs. Naturally Jii-chan asked where they were going, and since neither would be alone when heading to the mall, he allowed it. Kagome pulled on her brown loafers while Seina slid her feet into her white flip-flops.

Outside, the two got onto Kagome's bicycle, with Seina sitting on the spare space behind her, both their purses in the basket. The ravenette teen craned her neck, her bright grin plastered on her face.

"Ready?"

The brunette nodded, her light smile dropping the moment she turned back to the front.

_"Mom...is it okay if I forget, just for a little while? Will that make me a bad person, wanting to forget you and Dad? I'm tired of being strong like wisteria, or you, all the time. Just for a few hours, I want to be like a water lily that floats on the surface, not having to work hard to stay strong. Just for a few hours..."_

* * *

Kagome reached the entrance to the mall, already spotting her friends Yuka and Eri waving at her. She waved back, balancing her bike with a single hand.

"So, those are your friends?" Seina's deeper, smoother voice queried.

The ravenette had always been secretly jealous of her cousin's voice. Her own was higher in pitch and sometimes it annoyed _herself_. But Seina's was lovely: Slightly lower but still highly feminine, and every time she spoke the words sounded so flowing-like a tranquil river.

She supposed it was strange to be jealous of someone's voice of all things, but she still loved everything about her relative. The entire reason she invited Seina along with her on this outing was to get her out of the house and take her mind off her parents. Living in another's shrine must have been hard for her to accept, especially since her family lived in it voluntarily.

"Mm-hmm! Don't worry, they won't bite!" Kagome jested, though inwardly she was extremely nervous.

_"I really hope Eri and Yuka don't ask any invasive questions...Seina is really sensitive." _

They hopped off the bike, chaining it beside a row of other bicycles, as Eri and Yuka immediately swarmed around the cousins.

"Hey Kagome-chan! Who's that?" Eri asked, dark brown eyes flitting to the new arrival.

"Eri-chan, Yuka-chan, this is my cousin Fujino Seina. She lived in Kitakyushu, but she's going to be living with me and my family from now on, and she'll be going to our school." The teen elaborated.

"Ehh, I see. Nice to meet you, Seina-san!" Eri grinned, bowing and extending her hand in a polite manner.

"Nice to meet you too, Eri-san." The brunette replied, mimicking her actions.

"Welcome to Tokyo!" Yuka smiled, also shaking her hand after a bow.

"Thank you, Y...Yuka-san, was it?" Seina murmured hesitantly, earning a small laugh from the girl with neck-length hair.

"Yeah. You're good at remembering names!"

The brunette shrugged. "I guess. I can remember faces really well too, even if I've only seen them once. But I've always thought of it as a higher level of observation."

_"So far, so good!" _Kagome thought, praying to Kami her friends wouldn't ruin anything.

"Really? Wow, that must come in handy." Yuka gaped, amazed at Seina's ability.

"Sometimes. Other times it's useless-I saw faces from elementary school that I never talked to because they didn't remember mine. In those situations, it's just annoying." Seina smiled, fiddling with her purse.

"Hmm, I guess that would be really annoying, now that I think about it." Eri commented.

"Wait, where's Ayumi?" The ravenette inquired, glancing around to try and spot a head of long, wavy ebony hair.

"Oh, she had some errands to run, but she'll be joining us soon. Do you want me to call her? She said she'd have her cell phone with her." Yuka offered, pulling out her own cell phone.

Kagome smiled radiantly. "No, it's okay. We'll just wait for her-maybe do some window shopping at the stores just inside the mall."

"Sounds like a plan!" Yuka grinned, dragging her friends inside the mall and automatically inspecting the items behind display windows.

"Ooh, this looks nice! Let's go in here." Eri smiled, pointing to a chic clothing store.

They entered the shop, Eri, Yuka and Kagome already fanning out to different styles and colors of clothing. Seina stood by the door, unsure of what to do.

_"Why is she just standing there? Is she lost in thought again, or does she really not know what to do?" _Kagome wondered, making her way over to her cousin.

"Are you okay, Seina-chan?" She asked, touching her arm lightly.

Seina's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, yeah. I just...don't do a lot of shopping. I don't really care about what I wear that much, either."

Kagome didn't want to say anything, lest incur the wrath of her relative, but she believed Seina should care more about what she wore. She didn't wear anything really eye-catching, feminine or impressive, just plain, ordinary clothes. Of course, her height always caught people's attention, and she was as pretty as the ravenette thought herself to be, but the difference between her and Seina in that regard was that Kagome actually brought out her appearance using her clothes.

Seina didn't do anything to try and bring out her beauty more-no makeup, no nice clothes, no perky accessories. It was as if she was content being invisible.

_"Maybe she is." _Kagome realized, and decided it wouldn't do.

"Well, we're going to change that right now!" She winked, pulling her cousin by the wrist and beginning to point out different kinds of clothes she knew would look good on her.

Seina became flustered when her cousin shoved her into the dressing room with a pile full of clothes in her arms. Kagome herself had her fair share of clothes to try on, as did Yuka and Eri.

"We'll all try them on and show each other! This is one of the fun parts of shopping for clothes!" Kagome instructed, shoving her cousin into a changing room.

"Ah, er...what?" She stuttered, glancing around nervously. "How is this fun?"

"Because we get to try on so many different clothes! Come on, just close the door, change and tell us when you're ready." The ravenette encouraged, entering her own changing room.

"Yeah! Don't worry Seina, we won't judge you or anything. Just try stuff on and have fun with it!" Eri added.

Kagome heard Yuka say something similar. She smiled to herself while pulling on a long-sleeved off-white sweater and a pink skirt with white polka dots. The teen was glad Seina was receiving such positive support. She knew her relative really needed it.

Several times they changed and stepped out to show each other, with Seina very awkward at first as she didn't really see the point in the whole thing. Gradually, though, she loosened up and began enjoying herself. Of course, she was too insecure and self-conscious to start twirling and strutting like Kagome, Eri and Yuka, but the way she smiled and laughed told the ravenette she'd begun having fun.

Kagome knew it wasn't actually the clothes Seina was enjoying-it was the company. She'd started chatting with all of them after a while, though she still didn't see what was so special about modeling clothes.

After they tried on everything, Ayumi burst in, having spotted them through the window, and apologized profusely for her delay. Naturally no one was mad at her, and Seina got along with the wavy-haired girl swimmingly. Perhaps it was because Ayumi was the most gentle and polite of the group.

Sauntering about the mall, Kagome couldn't help but steal glances at her cousin every once in a while. For the first time since coming to Tokyo, she was genuinely smiling, laughing sincerely, and a certain spark seemed to return to her eyes.

It was nearly startling, but Kagome was relieved and glad. Her cousin seemed so much older than her actual age ever since she walked through the door of her home, eyes distant, empty and serious, her entire posture giving off an aura of stiffness and maturity. She'd taken the title 'older sister' very seriously, and it was apparent she'd seen things no 14-year-old should ever see.

Seeing her so lively, the ravenette admitted she looked younger. Like she was actually fourteen instead of twenty.

And with that realization, she beamed.

"Kagome-chan? What're you smiling about?" Seina asked, even her speech patterns loosening.

She shook her head, a fondness coming over her. "Nothing, I'm just having a lot of fun!"

Her cousin smiled back. Kagome loved it when she smiled-it brought about a certain radiance. "Yeah, I'm enjoying myself, too. Thank you, Kagome. For bringing me along."

"You're welcome."

Kagome felt proud to say she was the cause of Seina's sincere smiles and laughs. It felt good to know she made someone feel better, even if it was only in the smallest of ways.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I made them go shopping like stereotypical teenage girls. But hey, everyone has to go shopping at some point. And for Seina, it was a little like therapy. Favorite, follow and review! They inspire me to write more! ^^


End file.
